Parada de autobús
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Un atardecer en el que Hinata se encuentra esperando su bus para ir a casa, no le queda más que ponerse a pensar acerca de su vida y de sus temores. Entre sus pensamientos se encuentra aquel que le dice lo difícil que es entablar conversaciones con gente a la que no conoces, y lo poco probable que es encontrar el amor. Es entonces cuando llega Naruto y refuta todas sus teorías.


¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Vaya, ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que publique un one-shot?

 **Chelsea:** Eso es porque eres una floja.

¡Floja tu abuela!

 **Chelsea:** Soy tu inner, mi abuela es tu abuela.

No, tu no tienes abuela.

 **Chelsea:** Entonces eso hace que tu insulto no tenga sentido :)

Ah... ahh... ups.

Hace mucho que no escribía un one-shot, y de repente se me ocurrió esto. Así que, ¡espero que lo disfruten!

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parada de autobús  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único  
**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** inata corría presurosa. Había salido temprano de su examen, tal vez podría alcanzar el bus. Llevaba consigo su mochila, que sonaba cada vez que golpeaba contra su pierna, pero a pesar de que aquel sonido suponía un gran escándalo para ella, no quería detenerse. Siguió corriendo hasta la parada de autobuses, pero vio el suyo irse a lo lejos. De inmediato paró de correr y suspiró. Genial, ahora tendría que esperar el próximo, y sabía que tardaría.

Se acercó a la parada con resignación, y cruzó los brazos allí. Miró hacia el inicio de la carretera con un suspiro de desesperanza, ya que su bus tardaría un largo rato en pasar.

Se sentó en una de las sillitas metálicas que había allí en la caseta, y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Algunos pájaros volaban a lo lejos, mientras que el sonido del tránsito se alejaba de ella. Torció la boca. Quería subirse al autobús de una vez, para poder ponerse sus audífonos y sumergirse en su mundo de ensueño. Para poder imaginarse un video musical de acuerdo a la melodía. Quería ponerse a soñar, porque el mundo real no parecía tener demasiadas cosas interesantes ahora mismo. Sí, ella estaba luchando por un sueño, cosa que no muchos se atrevían a hacer. Sí, ella luchaba contra su timidez todos los días. Sí, ella intentaba hacerse la fuerte cuando se quedaba sola, y a decir verdad, a veces le funcionaba. Existían aquellas veces en las que solo le dirigía una mirada retadora a la profesora cuando ésta la miraba con un signo interrogante enorme saliendo de su cabeza, ya que ella, a diferencia de los demás, no tenía un compañero de grupo.

Quería que el bus pasara de una vez, pero Hinata no era de las que se atrevía a sacar sus audífonos en la calle. No quería pasar por el mal trago de que alguien pasara corriendo a su lado y se los arrancaran de un tirón. A su amigo Kiba lo habían robado una vez de esa manera, y se había llevado un gran susto por ello. Sin duda una forma no muy ingeniosa de robar, sin embargo, era algo a lo que ella no quería exponerse.

Los audífonos solían ser su refugio. Cuando se los ponía, se imaginaba un montón de escenarios. Incluso a veces, le gustaba cantar sus propios covers y meterlos a su celular para escucharlos. No se atrevía a subirlos a internet, después de todo su micrófono no era muy bueno y su voz tampoco era alucinante. Sin contar que era bastante recelosa. En el transporte público, cuando una persona se sentaba a su lado, Hinata se tensaba por miedo a que la otra persona escuchara algo que proviniera de sus audífonos. Después de todo, no era un secreto para nadie que cuando el volumen estaba muy alto, otras personas cercanas podrían escuchar.

Hinata soltó un hondo suspiro. Otra cosa que la atormentaba era el amor. Se sintió un poco decaída cuando supo que su amiga Sakura por fin había conseguido novio. Y aunque Sakura era muy bonita, tenía una mala suerte con los hombres… en el sentido de que no encontraba ninguno. Sakura y ella tenían en común el deseo de que ambas querían enamorarse. Fue entonces cuando Hinata se enteró de los sentimientos de Sasuke, y fue así como Hinata, por medio de sus consejos, lo ayudó a que se acercara a Sakura un poco más. Y aunque Sasuke perdió la esperanza en muchas oportunidades, fue Hinata quien lo ayudó. Fue ella quien lo levantó cada vez que Sasuke caía sentado. Cada vez que él se rindió, ella le recordó que no podía hacerlo aun. Después de todo, Hinata era una ferviente creyente del «si luchas duro por algo, puedes conseguirlo», sin contar que también conocía los deseos de su amiga Sakura por encontrar el amor.

Ambos se habían hecho novios. ¿Eran felices? Sabía que Sasuke lo era. Por el lado de Sakura, al principio ella le comentaba que solo había aceptado a Sasuke por experimentar, pero no hubo más comentarios después. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, ambos parecían felices. Nunca oyó a ninguno de los dos decir lo contrario.

También estaba Ino. Ella era una rubia muy popular. Los hombres la perseguían como moscas, y aunque Ino también buscaba el amor, ella tenía a Shikamaru. No podía negar que al principio en su mente los emparejaba. Es decir, Ino y Shikamaru hacían todo lo que las parejas hacían, a excepción de besarse y otras cosas más allá. Era gracioso ver como se alimentaban el uno al otro, como se cuidaban y se defendían, como pasaban las horas libres acurrucados el uno en el otro. Era cierto, al principio los había emparejado, pero con el tiempo había descubierto que lo que ellos tenían no pasaba nada más allá de una amistad. Había logrado obtener la respuesta a sus dudas. Ino no tenía sentimientos hacia Shikamaru, mientras él aún parecía sufrir por un amor del pasado.

En cuanto a Hinata… bueno, estaba Kiba. Él había estado enamorado de ella desde su infancia, pero Hinata nunca había podido sentir lo mismo que él. Kiba siempre había tenido miedo de lanzarse, pero sus sentimientos eran más que evidentes. Él la quería de una manera romántica, pero nunca se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, ni con palabras ni con acciones. Algunas veces se limitaba a pasarle un brazo por los hombros, o a mirarla con intensidad. Pero él siempre tuvo miedo, y nunca pudo luchar contra ello. Y no podía negar que hubo una época en la que se enamoró de él, pero que por la cobardía tanto de ella como de Kiba, no habían llegado a nada. Después de todo, ese fue su primer enamoramiento, y ella pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en negación hasta que el enamoramiento se esfumó.

Y claro, Kiba nunca se enteró de nada de ello.

Kiba se había marchado de la ciudad hace un par de años, pero ambos seguían manteniendo contacto. Sin embargo, sabía que Kiba seguía enamorado, cuando le preguntó si algo lo atormentaba y él le contestó que una mujer. Según su hermano, con el que también mantenía contacto, Kiba había perdido la mayoría de sus relaciones sociales, y ella era la única mujer con la que se hablaba. No quería dejarlo solo. No quería dejar solo a Kiba, pero tampoco podía complacerlo en lo que quería. Porque ella no lo amaba, y sería muy difícil que eso cambiara.

Hinata suspiró. Se preguntó si era una mala mujer por sentirse así. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Aunque quería salvar a Kiba, sabía que no tenía ese poder. Después de todo, ella era su destrucción.

Estaba cansada de lo viejo. Estaba cansada de resolver los problemas de los demás. Estaba cansada de dar todo el tiempo, y nunca recibir cosas que los demás recibían sin hacer casi nada. Quería conocer a alguien nuevo. Enamorarse de alguien diferente. Pero si acaso sus amigos eran escasos, sería más difícil para ella encontrar el amor. A veces se imaginaba un futuro en el que ella seguiría sola mientras sus amigos se casaban y formaban familias. Y ese futuro se le hacía aterrador. Era más deprimente pensar en el hecho de que ella nunca había tenido un novio.

¿Algún día alguien podría enamorarse de ella? Si tan solo no fuese tan tímida…

— ¡Ah, maldición! —exclamó una voz, enojada —¡No puede ser!

Un peso se desplomó a su lado. Hinata respingó y desvió la mirada.

—Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de llegar a casa pronto—dijo aquella voz, y Hinata sintió como la miraban—, si tan solo se molestaran en esperar un par de minutos, habrían tenido un poco más de dinero en sus bolsillos.

Hinata asintió ligeramente sin mirar a la persona. Sabía que la estaban mirando, pero no sabía si le hablaban a ella.

—Prefiero hacerme aquí, ¿sabes? En la parte de arriba se hacen unas mujeres que no me agradan para nada—Hinata lo miró de reojo—. Siempre tienen un bebé en brazos, y siempre me piden dinero para pagar el autobús. Comienzo a creer que solo usan al bebé para que les den dinero.

—Que mal…—comentó Hinata por lo bajo, sin seguir segura de si le hablaban a ella.

Hinata examinó al muchacho. Era rubio, de ojos azules y con unas marcas particulares en sus mejillas, sin contar que tenía una expresión bastante infantil y adorable en su rostro.

— ¡Yo ya no les creo nada! —refunfuñó él—. Estoy cansado de que siempre me digan lo mismo. Cuando me piden dinero ahora, ¿sabes que les digo?

Hinata negó lentamente. A pesar de que ella no estaba hablándole, él seguía armando una conversación de la nada.

—Les digo "A otro perro con ese hueso". Me piden dinero casi todos los días, debieron haber pensado que me cansaría tarde o temprano.

—Vaya, eso es terrible… —comentó Hinata, aún algo dudosa. Aunque él era un desconocido, pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta para practicar su habilidad de plática con desconocidos. Después de todo, ella era muy temerosa cuando se trataba de hablar con gente que no conocía.

El chico se quedó en silencio por un instante, y Hinata pensó por un momento que hasta ahí había llegado la conversación. Se deprimió por un momento al pensar que eso era todo lo que había logrado hacer. Pero sin esperárselo, el chico siguió hablando.

—Hay mujeres que son muy aprovechadas, ¿sabes? Como esa señora del bebé. Su marido debería estar avergonzado. Si yo tuviera una esposa, no dejaría que usara a mi hijo de esa manera.

—Y si tuvieras un hijo…—comentó Hinata, indecisa.

— ¡Ah, claro! Y si tuviera un hijo. Pero creo que con lo potente que soy yo, podría dejar embarazada a una mujer al primer intento.

Hinata se enrojeció por completo, y el chico soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Hahaha! ¡Si pudieras ver tu cara! —dijo, y rompió a reír otra vez— ¡Era una broma!

—Haa…—suspiró Hinata, avergonzada.

—Puede que el marido sea un desgraciado—comentó él—, y a ella solo le queda buscar dinero de esta manera. Uno no conoce la situación de las personas, pero si es así, ella debería ser valiente y denunciarlo.

—Pe-Pero… no hay prueba de que eso esté sucediendo…—murmuró ella.

Tenía que esforzarse. El chico tenía toda la intención del mundo de hablar con ella, así que ella también haría su mejor esfuerzo de hablarle. No quería seguir temiendo. No quería seguir siendo marginada.

—Es cierto, pero lo digo en general. Si un hombre está irrespetando, la mujer tiene que hacerse valer. Hay muchas que se esclavizan solo por temor, o por no causar un problema. Es una tontería.

—Bueno, es cierto pero… uhm… ¿a ti te gustaría que te trataran así?

El chico pareció descolocado con esa pregunta, pero rápidamente se recompuso y sonrió. Entonces Hinata se preguntó si tendría novia.

—Bueno… si estoy siendo irrespetuoso, que me peguen con el palo de una escoba. Yo intento no faltarle el respeto a nadie mientras no me lo falten a mí. También voy a defender mis puntos, pero sin excederme.

—Eso es bueno…—sonrió ella ligeramente.

—Mis abuelos son una clara imagen de ello, aunque me reía mucho cuando peleaban. Sus peleas eran de lo más graciosas—comentó él, divertido—. A veces mi abuela amenazaba a mi abuelo con un cuchillo, y entonces mi abuelo se tiraba boca abajo a la cama y le decía «Si vas a enterrarme ese cuchillo, entiérramelo en la espalda y así al menos no sentiré el dolor. Si me lo entierras en la panza me va a doler más.», pero de inmediato la abuela se echaba a reír. Y no te preocupes, nunca se mataron el uno al otro.

Hinata soltó una ligera risita, y él la miró.

— ¿Aún no ha pasado tu bus?

—Hmm… bueno, acababa de salir de un examen, así que no pude alcanzarlo. Y la ruta diecisiete tardará un poco más en pasar.

— ¿Era la ruta diecisiete? ¡Hubiera sabido! La vi pasar. Pude haber detenido el bus para ti.

Hinata sonrió de medio lado.

—No había forma de que lo supieras…

Él suspiró.

—Bueno, tienes razón. ¿Vienes de la universidad? ¿En qué facultad estás?

—En la de ingeniería.

—Vaya, yo soy de medicina. Nunca te había visto.

—No había forma de que me hubieras visto. Muchas personas estudian en la universidad. Verme a mí es como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

—Hm… ya veo—dijo él—. Entonces todos somos millones de agujas. Y buscar a través de millones de agujas debe ser doloroso.

Ella soltó una risita.

—No podría siquiera intentarlo. Terminaría sangrando al final de todo—Hinata suspiró, y decidió ella esta vez tomar iniciativa — ¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿No ha pasado tu bus todavía?

—Al parecer ya pasó—dijo él, algo resignado—. Y conociendo mi ruta, tardará mucho en pasar.

—La mía también tarda mucho.

—Dudo que sea tan demorada como la mía.

—Lo mismo digo.

— ¿Y qué tan avanzada llevas tu carrera?

—Voy por la mitad…

— ¡Vaya! Vas muy adelantada. Yo estoy un poco más allá de la mitad, pero sé que el trabajo de grado me retrasará.

El trabajo de grado sería una tortura, pensó ella. Ella era muy tímida, y tenía que volverse fuerte antes de que el momento de presentar un proyecto llegara. Y no le quedaba mucho tiempo para ello.

—Muchos no saben qué hacer con su trabajo de grado—comentó Hinata—, resulta ser una tortura a veces. Pero también hay quienes tienen claro lo que quieren hacer. Sería genial tener sus mentes.

—Yo prefiero tener mi mente, gracias—dijo él, torciendo el gesto—. Puede que no sea muy brillante, pero no me arrepiento de ser como soy. Aunque tengo muchas cosas malas, sigo siendo una versión mejorada.

Hinata y el chico se quedaron hablando allí durante un largo rato. Cada vez más Hinata se integraba a la conversación, y se sintió feliz por hacerlo. Se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil hablar con la gente, después de haber dado el paso inicial. Solo tenía que esforzarse más. Solo tenía que seguir luchando cada día, y de seguro en algún momento llegaría a su meta.

Hinata vio que su bus se acercaba a lo lejos, y se levantó de su sitio.

—Creo que ya tengo que irme—dijo ella, apenada y triste por irse.

Él suspiró, y se levantó de su asiento también.

—Me vas a dejar solo—le extendió la mano, y ella lo miró —. Soy Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata soltó una risita. Se supone que las presentaciones se hacían al conocerse, no cuando ya se iban a despedir.

—Hyuuga Hinata—dijo ella, tomando su mano. Luego la movió ligeramente de arriba abajo, y él sonrió.

—Un placer conocerte, Hinata. Si quieres pásate el lunes por la facultad de medicina. Podríamos hablar.

Hinata se cuestionó internamente acerca de si sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso, pero sonrió y no descartó la posibilidad.

—Ya debo irme—dijo ella con una sonrisa. Extendió la mano y le indicó al bus que se detuviera.

Naruto dejó ir su mano casi a regañadientes.

—Asegúrate de pasar el lunes por la facultad.

—Claro—sonrió ella, y se subió en el bus.

Hinata pagó su pasaje y luego buscó un asiento junto a la ventana. Vio la figura alejarse a la distancia, y suspiró. No le habría molestado perder este bus también con tal de pasar un rato más con él.

Con desgano, sacó sus audífonos y puso alguna canción, intentando distraerse. Sin embargo su mente no pudo imaginar nada. Incluso la música que sonaba en sus oídos le parecía vacía. Miró al cielo, y sonrió. El encuentro con Naruto le había dado un poco más de esperanzas. Tal vez si sería capaz de encontrar aquello que estaba buscando. Estaba segura de que algún día encontraría el amor. Un día, encontraría a la persona correcta. Solo tenía que seguir intentando.

Tal vez no sería mala idea ir a la facultad de medicina.

.

.

* * *

Owari.

Cuando estudias en la universidad y a tu mente se le da por imaginar, pasan estas cosas. No pude dejar pasar el pensamiento y terminé escribiendo esto. Para todas aquellas personas que creen que el amor no les llegará, no se rindan, que el amor puede llegar cuando menos se lo esperan. Solo sigan intentando, y si nada funciona, cambien de técnica. Si quieren algo, luchen, sin importar lo que tengan que hacer. Claro, siempre y cuando no sea malo y no implique secuestrar niñitas en la oscuridad.

Este fic es un poco diferente. También es un fic que lucha por el cambio de mis fics "corta-venas", aunque a quien engaño, muchos de ustedes aman mis fics cortavenas 3 . Sin embargo si es cierto que hay que probar de todo, y encerrarse siempre en el mismo chicle no es bueno.

 **Chelsea:** Cliché Maria, no chicle.

Pero a mi me gusta decirle chicle.

 **Chelsea:** Bueno, entonces el cliché es chicle y el chicle es cliché. Entonces cuando estés masticando algo y te pregunten que masticas, tu dirás "estoy masticando cliché".

Jajajaja, ¿lo ves? Así de original soy.

¡Muchisimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado mucho este extraño e inusual fic, ¡y hasta la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
